ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Supermen
Rise of the Supermen is the first episode of Elsewhere and the debut of Kal Kent, the current Superman Plot Yarrz had been sitting in his chair as the camera zoomed in. Quickly the chair turned around slowly with its big wheels. "OH! HI! This is Yarrz the 7th dimensional imp, I'm coming here to showcase our first series together! Whoopee!" Yarrz said Happily as he jumped up and down.. "ANYWAYS let's get on with our surprise character.." Yarrz said as he winked to the viewer. Yarrz grabbed a wrapped item and opened it to reveal a large curvy red S. His smile formed into a Cheshire grin as he looked at the viewer. "Ah Superman! The symbol of courage for Metropolis!, This time we'll be examining his more younger counterpart." Yarrz said as the camera zoomed in a bit more. Instantly Yarrz lunged at the camera as it changed to another world. SmallVille Academy Kal Kent had been walking his way to school with his dog. This was his first day in highschool, and he was quite scared. Immediately he'd stop at the house, where all his worries had ceased, for now. Kal Kent entered the big school and immediately his expectations were raised, around him were tons of other students..though he was then targeted at this one moment.. Kal Kent grasped his bag in his arm, Coming to wards him was his cousin by the name of Butch Masterson.. Butch Masterson was surprisingly going to SmallVille Academy also, mostly because of how TERRIBLE his grades were..Butch was just a BIG bully, mostly because of how he bothered Kal repeatedly..calling him things such as "GAYBO!" or "Superchump!" just for fun. "Hey Superchump! since your in MY WORLD now you'll have to go follow a few rules by my hands." Butch said, of course being a HUGE jerk.. Kal had sighed, not being the one to fight him. "Butch, can you just leave me alone now?. You've tormented me since i was a kid!" He said his left eye giving a slight twitch. Butch had yawned as he'd prepare to hit Kal, Krypto reacted violently to this and barked at him. Butch's response was just rude. "Okay Krypto, stop yer whining." Butch said as he'd walk away rolling his eyes Suddenly the entire ground shook..Butch looked around in shock, something was coming from the ground. Krypto had alerted Kal as the two suddenly ran off while everyone else was busy being distracted. The two had went into the bathrooms. "Today is the day Krypto? let's GO!" Kal suddenly ripped his shirt open as he revealed his costume. He'd take his glasses off, now in his usual blue, red, and black costume.. Krypto had spun around suddenly, changing to reveal his red cape and yellow belt..The two had suddenly blasted off to look for the cause. This shaking had reveal'd itself as Hardline, Vibe's younger brother and a member of the Injustice Legion. Hardline had laughed as he'd slam his scythe into the ground..creating powerful vibrations and causing more of these earthquakes. Immediately Superior and Krypto would land infront of him. "Superior, eh? Im going to turn you into hard paste!" Hardline would glare at him through his mask. Superior had crossed his arms and smirked. "You made me miss the best part of school today.." Superior said as he'd suddenly fly towards Hardline. Hardline would fire a wave of Vibration which Superior had been sent back by, Superior would release powerful beams of heat from his eyes, Burning Hardline.. The kryptonian dashed forward attempting to punch Hardline away, but the move was countered by Hardline grabbing his fist. Hardline had slashed at him cutting Superior. "AGH! You're going to pay for this outfit..with your FACE!" Superior said as he'd fly into Hardline slamming his knee into his gut. "TO MY FIST!" He'd continue punching Hardline into the air. Luckily the metahuman had enough durability to counter his abilities, Hardline would fall down screaming until Superior had flew up towards him. "DOWN YOU GO!" He said as he'd knock him away into a park. The attack was so powerful that it created a crater in the park. Hardline laid damaged in the park, His mask broken and his armor having been broken off mostly. Hardline had groaned as he'd start to get up. Superior and Krypto landed down next to him. Immediately a green light had been seen in the air, Alan Scott would land, his arms crossed as he looked at the downed Hardline "Oh come on! i was just almost done beating the guy for ruining my outfit.." Superior said as he looked at Alan. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.